


found

by blynrin



Series: there's no such thing as a fairytale ending [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Sam, mentions of Sam and Daphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/blynrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean meets Emmanuel, his heart stops.</p><p>Cas.</p><p>They lock eyes, Dean seeing his best friend, and Emmanuel seeing the most beautiful soul in creation.</p><p>And it was pulling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: iwonthurtdean.tumblr.com

When Dean meets Emmanuel, his heart stops.

_Cas._

They lock eyes, Dean seeing his best friend, and Emmanuel seeing the most beautiful soul in creation.

And it was pulling at him.

Dean wants to ask, _'how are you alive?'_ but this wasn't his angel. This was some man who used to be his angel, but didn't remember that. He had some semblance of a life, and he seemed happy with it. Who was Dean to take that away from him?

He was Dean Winchester.

This was Castiel, his Castiel, not some woman's Emmanuel. The life they built together wasn't right, it was based off of falsity. Dean knew the man more than she did. He was _Dean's,_ and he had some explaining to do. He broke Sam, he was going to fix Sam. Not sit at home in this fake apple pie life like he _deserved_ it.

He had every right to take that away from him.

Dean took.


End file.
